


The Winners.

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [13]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Love the Losers Club (IT), M/M, UST
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Blind!Au.Richie è maledettamente imbarazzante quando si ritrova catapultato ad una serie di riunioni che gli permetteranno di affrontare la sua dipendenza e si rende conto che un perdente una volta un perdente per sempre, solo che è quello che lo salva insieme ad un certo Eddie di nostra conoscenza.It non esiste e i Losers non sono esattamente felici ma lo saranno.





	The Winners.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con il prompt "Questo è imbarazzante" e Blind!AU indetto da me stessa.   
In realtà è stata una sorpresa che io scrivessi della Reddie e dei Losers anche in questa giornata. Solo che ho avuto in mente qualche scena e volevo provare ad entrare di più dentro la mente di questi personaggi. Non so se ci sono riuscita e non lo credo. Non mi soddisfa quanto dovrebbe ma mi piace averci provato. È per quello che questa iniziativa mi piace, mi spinge a sfidare i miei limiti e spero che possa piacere a chiunque di voi la leggerà :3

Richie non era mai stata una persona sobria nella sua vita.

Aveva fatto sempre tutto all'eccesso: raccontava barzellette ai funerali, aveva tirato i capelli delle ragazze che gli piacevano alle elementari prima di capire che tirare quelli dei ragazzi era molto più divertente, era sempre quello del gruppo detestato da tutti e la gente aveva sempre l'impulso di colpirlo qualsiasi cosa dicesse.

Richie era abituato a quello, all'essere notato e a non dirne mai una buona ma nonostante questo non era facile esserlo davanti la persona che gli piaceva, tutto aveva un limite.

Proprio a causa dei suoi eccessi non aveva sorpreso nessuno il venire a sapere della sua dipendenza, specie quando a metà della sua interpretazione comica era svenuto a terra in preda di un'overdose. 

Ed ora era lì ad una riunione che era il fulcro del suo reinserimento nella società.

Non si era trovato bene con nessun centro, ne aveva cambiati tre e alla fine si era inserito in uno che era un mix di tutti: non c'erano solo tossicodipendenti, ma anche alcolisti, anoressici e probabilmente se ti veniva in mente una dipendenza allora lì c'era qualcuno che l'aveva.

E per quanto la vita fosse assurda, Richie aveva scoperto che lì dentro poteva esserlo di più.

"Richie Rich, sei proprio tu!"

Aveva ritrovato non uno ma ben quattro dei suoi vecchi amici, quelli con cui durante le medie avevano formato il club dei perdenti e che aveva perso di vista tra il liceo e il college, un po' come la sua vita.

Bill, Bev e Stanley erano lì per lo stesso motivo: depressione e disturbo dello stress post traumatico.

"Bill? Bev? Stan? Quante possibilità c'erano che avrei trovato voi perdenti qui dentro?"

"Hey, dai dei perdenti a qualcun'altro. Magari usciremo di qui prima di te."

Richie aveva sorriso. Aveva pensato sarebbe stato terribile scontrarsi con qualcuno che conosceva facendolo sentire così ancora più un fallimento, ma questo non riguardava loro.

Se pensava ad un periodo felice era proprio quello dove avevano formato il loro club sentendosi invincibili.

"Eravamo tutti perdenti, avevamo costruito pure un fortino no? Era la base del club e Stan ci obbligavi ad indossare quelle orride cuffie per evitare che ci sporcassimo i capelli."

Avevano sorriso tutti e quattro.

"Erano bei tempi, sembra un'altra vita. Ma non siamo soli. C'è Eddie laggiù."

A Richie era schizzato il cuore in gola. Ricordava la felicità di quel periodo ma anche qualcos'altro, come la cotta stratosferica per Eddie Kaspbrak. Era stato anche grazie a lui se aveva compreso di essere gay e trovare il coraggio almeno ad ammetterlo a se stesso. Ammetterlo agli altri era una battaglia che ancora combatteva e non sapeva chi avrebbe vinto.

Aveva mollato il bicchiere d'acqua ed era corso verso di lui, incerto.

"Eds, non credevo fossi davvero tu."

"Il mondo è piccolo, non è vero?"

Eddie si era girato e Richie lo aveva trovato più bello di quando aveva dodici anni e i suoi capelli non volevano mai sapere di starsene fermi.

Ed era ancora così.

Aveva avuto quel complimento sulla punta della lingua ma lo aveva solo abbracciato, dopo tanto tempo.

"Ehm. Richie..."

Eddie si era portato un dito sulle labbra e gli altri avevano chiuso la bocca, come un segreto a lungo custodito.

"Mi sei mancato anche tu, Rich."

L'incontro era iniziato e tutti si erano dovuti sedere.

Richie non aveva distolto lo sguardo da Eddie neppure quando si era dovuto presentare.

___

"Il momento più imbarazzante è stato quando ho partecipato al mio ultimo show e poco prima di salire sul palco ho sniffato. Ho pensato che era solo un giro, solo qualche briciola e che male poteva farmi? Sarebbe stata l'ultima volta e poi, poco prima di dire la seconda battuta sono svenuto e tutti hanno scoperto che cosa fosse successo dopo e da quel momento non ho avuto il coraggio di guardare i giornali o rifarmi vedere in televisione."

Richie aveva tremato per tutto il tempo in cui quelle parole avevano lasciato la sua bocca e avrebbe voluto infilarci una battuta in qualunque momento ma cercare di scappare dai suoi problemi era stato il motivo per cui aveva trovato rifugio nella cocaina. Si sentiva solo e forse qualcun'altro oltre lui doveva saperlo.

Aveva tenuto gli occhi bassi tutto il tempo ma poi quando li aveva rialzati aveva trovato Bill, Stan e Bev a sorridergli e si era sentito meglio, meno un fallimento e loro erano sempre riusciti facilmente in quello.

Eddie non aveva mai scambiato uno sguardo con lui e si era chiesto se quella fosse vergogna o semplicemente noia.

O peggio, pena.

E gli era venuta improvvisa voglia di una sniffata di cocaina.

___

"Ho sempre avuto scelte sbagliate nella mia vita e ho sempre creduto di meritarmi quello che avevo, un insegnamento di mio padre suppongo. Ma ora guardo mio marito tutte le sere e posso finalmente respirare. Mi sono sempre ripetuta che lui meritasse di avere qualcuno che stesse bene al suo fianco ma ora voglio stare bene per me, per ritrovare quella ragazza che aveva sorriso nel leggere una poesia dedicata a lei."

Beverly non aveva dovuto davvero dirlo, lui l'aveva capito ancora prima che Bill gli dicesse di lei e Ben, si erano sposati alla fine e la morte di suo padre dopo aver fatto una piazzata al suo matrimonio aveva incasinato tutto ma ora stava riprendendo le redini della sua vita.

Qualcuno di loro ce l'aveva fatta e nessuno avrebbe mai puntato sul ragazzo nuovo, quello riempito di botte dai bulli ma Ben ce l'aveva fatta e il fatto che non fosse lì lo provava.

Eddie non parlava mai, aveva un bastone vicino alla sua sedia che lui non aveva notato il primo giorno. Richie lo vedeva sorridere ma non capiva perché non lo guardava, perché dopo quello che per lui era stato uno splendido inizio non gli aveva ancora rivolto la parola.

E il coraggio che Ben aveva avuto con Bev, lui non ce l'aveva.

___ 

Lo aveva bloccato all'uscita e Eddie gli aveva sbattuto contro.

"Che cazzo..."

"Che cazzo dovrei dirlo io."

Eddie si era sistemato gli occhiali e aveva aspettato che Richie parlasse, stringeva il suo bastone come se d'improvviso dovesse picchiarlo.

Aveva paura di lui? Era questo il problema?

"Potresti spostarti, Rich? Sai, vorrei andare a casa e qualcuno ha pensato di fare il drammatico proprio ora."

Richie portava tutto all'eccesso e il fatto che si fosse svegliato presto e avesse dovuto combattere con una crisi per la voglia che aveva di droga non aiutava il suo umore. Era un fottuto disastro e Eddie era sempre stato il suo equilibrio, non importava che fossero stati lontani la bellezza di ventisette anni. Era bastato vederlo e annusare il suo profumo per tornare ad impazzire.

Soprattutto da quando Eddie non ricambiava mai lo sguardo. Era impossibile convivere con il suo odio, disprezzo o qualsiasi cosa fosse quello che provava per lui.

"Non sono drammatico, testa di cazzo. Ti sto parlando e sarebbe normale guardare le persone negli occhi quando parlano. Se ti sto sulle palle basta che me lo dici, Eds."

Eddie aveva riso, tipo risata a crepapelle. Si era aggrappato al bastone per non cadere e Richie non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse di così divertente.

"Di solito racconto una battuta prima di far crepare la gente di risate."

"Be', non tutti sono ciechi."

"Chi è cieco?"

"Io, deficiente."

Eddie si era tolto gli occhiali e finalmente lo aveva guardato, almeno dove pensava fosse Richie, seguiva la sua voce.

"Eh?"

Non riusciva a smettere di guardare i suoi occhi, spaesati. Chiunque avrebbe capito che fosse cieco. Quel primo giorno appariva tutto così chiaro che Richie voleva scomparire.

Capiva improvvisamente come mai tutti avessero un gran desiderio di picchiarlo.

"Questo è davvero imbarazzante, cazzo. Io sono imbarazzante. Sei cieco."

"A meno che non pensi io sia cecoslovacco."

"È una battuta."

"Richie, sono cieco ma ho ancora il senso dell'umorismo."

Le sue labbra si erano alzate in su e Richie aveva represso lo stimolo di dirgli quanto bello apparisse. Non pensava di averne il diritto, non dopo quella figura di merda.

"Cos'è successo?"

"Un incidente con la macchina, quattro anni fa. Ho ricevuto un grosso danno agli occhi. Credevano fosse una cosa temporanea ma non è stato così. Vedo solo qualche ombra nelle giornate buone e riesco a capire i punti di luce da quelli di ombra ma tutto lì."

"Mi dispiace, Eds."

"Non metterai su il teatrino da non so come relazionarmi con te adesso che sei cieco."

"No, è che mi dispiace non puoi vedere il figo che sono diventato."

"Ah davvero? Io sono molto più bello di te."

"E come fai a dirlo, ti sei visto allo specchio recentemente? Oh.. cazzo."

Eddie aveva riso e Richie si era sentito meno in colpa solo per quello.

Cosa aveva detto prima? Capiva perché la gente provava l'impulso di picchiarlo.

"Diavolo Rich, mi sei mancato."


End file.
